


The One Where They Were On a Break

by BlackWidowNat



Series: The One Where... [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happiness will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowNat/pseuds/BlackWidowNat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma discovers what is supposed to be a happy secret.  When she tells Killian, it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Can't...

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing, it was because I needed an abundance of fluff after 5x08. I swear that when I started it was going to be fluff...like so much fluff that you'd need to go to the dentist.
> 
> But that didn't happen...and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.
> 
> (Also, if you are a FRIENDS fan and recognize the title...no, Killian does NOT cheat on Emma.)

Everyone assumed that the life of the Savior and her pirate was pretty much the epitome of perfection. Even True Love couples have very difficult times to get past (lookin’ at you Rumple and Belle). With the weight of what she’d done for/to Killian, to save his life…she felt that it was bound to blow up in her face at some point. Emma just didn’t expect it to happen when it did.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

When Emma had first found out she was pregnant with her and Killian's first child, she was nervous because she and Killian had only been married a little over a month and a half. At first Emma thought she was sick when she started throwing up and feeling tired. Her husband had babied her and brought her chicken soup in bed.

It wasn’t until one evening, when she was feeling well enough to come downstairs, that it became obvious. Henry and Killian were in the kitchen cooking up some of the Rainbow Trout they’d caught while on a fishing trip aboard the Jolly Roger the weekend before with David and Robin.

“Good evening Swan, how are you feeling?” Killian asked when he saw her come into the kitchen.

“I’m fi--” Emma slapped her hand over her mouth as the smell hit her and she turned on her heel and ran for the downstairs bathroom. When she finished emptying her stomach, she sat back against cabinets. She was listening to Killian’s voice muffled behind the door, telling Henry to keep an eye on the fish because he was going to check on Emma.

She became lost in thought: _That is the last time I drink milk that’s past it’s best buy date, even if it’s just a day. I swear. **You know it wasn’t the milk.** Yes it was. **Don’t you remember the last time you threw up when you smelled fish? The result of that is out there in your kitchen…cooking said fish.** Oh God. **And there it is!**_ Emma was pulled from her thoughts when there was a soft knock at the door.

“May I come in?” Killian asked.

“Sure.”   The door opened slowly and Killian immediately grabbed a small hand towel and wet it down with cold water, placing it on her forehead as he knelt next to her.

“Don’t you think you should see a healer about this love? It’s been nigh a week that you’ve been in this condition.”

“You’re probably right. I’ll call Doc and set up and appointment for tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to accompany you Emma?”

“No, it’s ok. Dad has the day off and so I need my newest deputy to keep an eye on things.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A week later, she’d received a call from Doc’s office letting her know that she was around five weeks along. After thanking them for letting her know, she hung up her phone and sat in her office in silence. That’s where her father found her almost half an hour later.

“Emma? Hey, Emma!” She shook her head and noticed her father standing in front of her desk, a Granny’s drink carrier in his hand.

“Hey Dad, what’s up?”

“Are you okay honey?” David asked and put the drinks on the desk.

“I found out why I’ve been sick.”

“Congratulations. I figured.” Her father stepped behind the desk and pulled her into a hug, dropping a kiss to her hair. When they pulled apart he handed her one of the cups. “Don’t worry, it’s hot chocolate.”

“How’d you notice?” David dropped down into one the chairs in front of her desk. He fired off a quick text to his wife, letting her know that their suspicions were, in fact, correct.

“I’ve been through two pregnancies with your mother. I don’t know how _you_ didn’t notice earlier.”

“You and me both”, Emma said as she laughed to herself. “Do you think Mom noticed?”

“Seriously Emma?”

“Oh God.” She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her hot chocolate but was brought out of her thoughts by a beep. She lifted her head and David had a smile on her face. “What?”

“Why do you think she’s been knitting lately?” He lifted his phone and turned to show it the picture to her: Mary Margaret had a big smile on her face and was holding a pale yellow blanket with the message _‘For Baby Jones’_.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

As Emma walked into her house that night, she brainstormed how to tell Killian he was going to be a father. He was sitting on the couch catching up on _Black Sails_ ( _‘I don’t know how you watch something like that Killian.’ ‘It’s the most accurate depiction of pirates your realm has to offer Swan. It’s amazing!’_ ) and when he saw her, he stood up and smiled.

“How was your day Swan?”

“I’m pregnant.” The TV remote fell out of his hand and clattered onto the floor as he sunk down onto the couch.

“What? You’re…you…child…what?” Emma frowned because his face had no smile, no indication that he was happy about the news and that made her scared. After what felt like hours, he spoke, “Are you sure?”

“Am I sure? Did you just ask me that?” He nodded and Emma suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe. She felt the air leave her lungs. “I saw the doctor Killian.”

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“What are you saying?”

“I can’t be a father Emma. I’ve not had the best example in life.”

“You’re great at being a father! Just look at how you’ve been with Henry. You taught him how to sail! He adores you! My brother loves you too.”

“That doesn’t matter Swan! I don’t raise either one of them. Henry is fine because he has you and Regina and Robin. Your brother has your parents. Henry and Neal, neither one carry my blood. Neither carry the inherent disposition to give into the Darkness. We both gave into that Darkness again just recently. What if this child takes the worst parts of us and, and…”

“Or the kid could take the best parts! That’s what it means to be human Killian. You’re starting to sound like my parents when they were trying to justify what they did to Lily.”

“I just…I am not father material. I can’t be a father Emma!"

She ran to their bedroom, leaving Killian to contemplate on the couch, where she pulled a duffle bag from their closet and shoved a few things she’d need into it and sent off a text to her father explaining what had just happened and to please explain to Henry. Then he asked if she needed help with her husband.

 

**_Dad: Want me to kill him?_ **

_Emma: No…_

_Emma: Wait…_

_Emma: Maybe…_

_Emma: No, don’t kill him. I need space and time away from him._

**_Dad: Just come on over and we’ll figure something out, okay?_ **

_Emma: Okay._

 

She tossed her phone into the bag with her things and went back out to the living room where Killian was now pacing. When he saw her, he stepped towards her and tried to grab her hand.

“Love, Emma…” His face dropped when she wrenched her hand from his.

“ _Don’t_ touch me.”

“Are you going somewhere?”

“What’s it matter to you? Of course I am.”

“Why?”

“How can you even ask? I _love_ you Killian Jones, but it looks like you don’t want this child-” Emma put her hands over her still flat belly. “- but I do. Don’t worry though, I don’t need **anything** from you. Last time this happened, I had no one. This time, I have my parents and Henry and Regina and everyone else…except you. This child will _never_ feel unwanted or unloved like me.”

“Love, please, what are you talking about?”

“I just told you we’re having a baby and you couldn’t be less happy. It just tells me that you don’t want us!”

“Of course I want you!”

“But do you want this baby?”

Killian found himself speechless. He did want the baby, of course he did! A little bit of him and a little bit of Emma? The child would be the perfect bits of them both. He was just scared to tell her he was just that: scared. How could a one handed man take care of a baby? How could he be an example to this child when he’d lived a large part of his life in Darkness? He killed people for calling him names and drinking his wine. He’d be the worst father that ever was.

“I-I-” Emma smiled, but it was forced and angry.

“That’s what I thought. I’m going.” She slung her bag over her shoulder. “Guess what Killian. I took a chance…and I _was_ wrong about you.”   Emma waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Emma reappeared outside the front door of her parent’s loft. Her mother opened the door with a sad smile and pulled her into a hug, as she heard her father on the phone with Henry.

“Don’t worry Henry, we’ll keep an eye on her. Hey, I’ll call you back. Yeah, she just poofed in.” David joined in the hug and when they relaxed, they all made their way to the couch and took a seat.

“Are you okay Emma?” asked Mary Margaret.

“As okay as I can be.”

“Good.” Her mother stood from the couch, dropping a kiss on Emma’s head, and went to the hall closet. She pulled out her purple coat and knit and put them on.

“Are you going somewhere?” David asked. She leaned into the hall closet and pulled out her bow and quiver full of arrows. “Like hunting?”

“In a manner of speaking”, said Mary Margaret.

“Mom...” There was a hint of warning in Emma’s voice.

“The pirate is about to learn what it means to break our daughter’s heart.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_(At the same time…)_

Killian watched as his love disappeared in a cloud of smoke. For several minutes, he stood staring at the spot she disappeared.

“I’m scared.” His voice didn’t sound like his own as he heard himself speak the words out loud that he couldn’t say to Emma. Before he could move, his phone beeped and vibrated on the coffee table. He practically dove at it, hoping it was Emma. It turned out to be Robin.

“What do you want?”

_“Calm down mate, what’s got your knickers in a twist? I was calling to see if wanted to go to the Rabbit Hole with Will and I.”_

“Emma, sh-sh-she...”

_“Killian, mate, what’s wrong?”_

“Emma. I think, I think…I think she’s left me.”

_“What the bloody hell did you do?”_

“She’s with child.”

_“That’s brilliant! Congratulations mate. But that doesn’t explain why she’s left you, if she even has.”_

“I didn’t have the best reaction”, replied Killian. He went on to tell Robin what happened and he could practically hear his friend shaking his head at him in disappointment.

_“If I know anything, it’s that you can’t chase after her right now. It can only end with worse things being said, and you may not come back from it. Sleep on it, and go talk to her tomorrow. I’m sure she’s with her parents.”_

“Thank you Robin.”

_“No problem mate. Call me if you need anything.”_

Killian put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans and pulled on his short leather jacket. He dug around their liquor cabinet until he found the bottles of rum Emma and he had received as wedding presents from Will and some of the other Merry Men when they’d returned from Camelot. He bagged them up and left the house, making his way to the docks, to the only women left in this realm who still loved him: the Jolly Roger.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Mom! Please! You can’t do that.” Emma stood to stop her mother from leaving the loft to hunt her husband down.

“Please do explain why not”, Mary Margaret said with hands on her hips.

“Just trust me. Please?”

“Okay honey. Okay.” Her mother returned her bow and quiver to the closet. “I still want to talk to him.” David rolled his eyes and Emma sighed.

“No. He gets to stew and not receive reassurance. He needs to understand the potential consequences.” Emma grabbed her bag. “Thank you for understanding. I’m going over to Belle and Gold’s to see if I can take the cabin for a few days. He’s probably going to try and find me here, and I just need some space and time away from him.” Emma hugged her parents goodbye and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Belle looked up from her book when a light knock sounded at the front door. Placing it on the kitchen table, she went to open the front door to find Emma.

“Hey Emma! Come on in.”

“Thanks Belle, but I’m just here to ask a favor.”

“Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine, everything’s fine. I just…I was wondering if I could borrow the cabin up in the woods for a few days?” Belle could tell something was going on, but she knew Emma well enough to not push the matter.

“Of course. Let me just get the keys for you.” Belle went to the kitchen and pulled a set of keys from the key rack on the wall. “Here. Are you sure everything’s fine? There’s nothing I can do?”

“Killian and I…we had a disagreement. I just need some space, you know?”

“I understand. Trust me. I won’t say anything, so you get the time you need.”

“Thanks Belle.” The women hugged and Emma disappeared in her customary poof of smoke, and reappeared on the front step of the cabin.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Killian sat on the deck of the Jolly, a bottle of rum hanging precariously in his fingers. He’d made a pit stop at the Charming’s residence, but they both refused to speak to him.

When he went to Regina and Robin’s, he didn’t expect to meet resistance. But Regina seemed to have found out what happened and after seeing the look on her face, he was genuinely afraid for his life.

“Pirate.”

“Majesty.” They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, “I know you know. Tell me where she is.” Regina gave him her best ‘evil’ smirk.

“If you’re sure I know, what makes you think I’ll tell you anything?”

“She is my _wife_ Regina, and she is with child.”

“That’s exactly it, _Captain_ ”, there was utter disdain in her voice, “Look, I’m not getting in the middle of this because _you_ need to fix it. I’m not telling you where she is…and don’t you even think of speaking to Henry about this. Good day.” Regina slammed the door shut so Killian went back to his original plan and made his way to the Jolly.

It had only been a few hours; one empty rum bottle rolled back and forth on the deck as he made his way through the second. When he couldn’t stare at the ocean any longer, he took his remaining bottles and made his way to his cabin below deck as carefully as he could, sliding down the last few rungs. Throwing off his jacket and kicking off his boots, Killian crawled into the bed, holding the half full bottle of spiced rum in his arms.


	2. The Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta/bestie best Courtney for looking over my work and letting me bounces ideas off her face.

Emma woke up with a start. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the small bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. After flushing, she stood up and as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, all red eyes and tear stains, the events of the previous day hit her full on.  Emma’s brain was assaulted with Killian’s words:

_“I don’t think I can do this.”_

_“I can’t be a father Emma.”_

The look on his face flashed before her eyes as well and it was all she needed to get back in the bed that had been her home the past two days. Emma hadn’t allowed anyone to see her except for Regina, since she was the only one who could move around without driving.  She didn’t want to risk him tailing someone to find her.

As if summoned by a thought, there was a knock at the front door. It creaked open and footsteps sounded through the small front room.

“Emma?” called Regina.

“I’m in here.” Emma sat up against the headboard as Regina walked in carrying a paper bag.  “Hey Regina.”

“How are you feeling?” the former Queen asked as she sat down at the foot of the bed. Emma grabbed a half full water bottle from the nightstand and took a gulp.

“After everything I’ve been through, I found out I was pregnant. I went home beyond happy to tell my husband, only to discover that he doesn’t want this baby.  How do you _think_ I feel?”

“Like utter crap, I know.” Regina handed over the paper bag.  “Whale wanted me to get these to you.  Pre-natal vitamins and a few other things.”

“Thanks Regina.”

“It’s no problem.” They sat quietly while Emma downed her vitamins.  She looked back at Regina who looked like she wanted to say something else but couldn’t bring herself to.

“What is it?”

 “I had Robin look in on him Emma.  He hasn’t left his ship since that day.  He spends the days drunk.  Every time Robin goes to see him, he’s both drunk and asleep on deck or pesters Robin for information on where you are.  He thinks you’ve left town.”

“I know he and Robin are buddies, but I trust that Robin kept his mouth shut.”

“He has. This morning Robin, with the help of your father and even Will Scarlet, managed to sober him up for a few, and got him talking.  He regrets what happened and he loves you Emma.  He told them how much he wants the baby.  He’s just scared.”

“ _Scared_?”  Emma watched as Regina pulled a small dreamcatcher from her pocket.

“Robin let me pull these memories so that I can show you. Would you like to see?”

“Not really. At least not yet.”

“Fine. I’ll leave it here for you…for when you’re ready.”  Regina stood and made to poof away.

“Regina?”

“Yes Miss Swan?”

“Thank you and tell Robin thank you for keeping an eye on him.”

“I will.” Regina disappeared in a purple cloud and Emma was once again alone.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Earlier that day…_

 

Killian felt like his head had been impaled by his own hook. He’d been drunk for the last three days straight practically and if it was any indication of the way he stumbled out of bed, he was _still_ drunk.  As he made his way out of his bed, Killian remembered he’d left one of the bottles of rum up on deck by the ship’s wheel and sloppily made his way up the ladder.

When he finally made it up on deck, falling to his knees in the process, Killian was surprised to find Robin leaning up against the mast, Will and David at his side.

“What the bloody hell do you lot want?” he spat as he righted himself. He grabbed the bottle sitting by the wheel and unscrewed the cap, tossing it to the side, then tipped the bottle up, swallowing a few gulps before he looked at the three men again.  “Why are you still here?”

“We’re worried about you mate”, said Robin.

“Yeah, you’ve been drinkin’ yourself into a bleedin’ coma Jones. We want to help you”, said Will.  Killian scoffed and took another gulp of his bottle.

“How are you going to help me?” Another swig.  “I finally found the love of my miserable existence, even after 300 years.  I fought, tooth and nail, and won her heart.  We’ve literally been to Hell and back.  Despite what I’d said to her when we met, despite that I threatened to kill her family, and despite the fact that I brought all Dark Ones to Storybrooke to destroy this place, she agreed to marry me.”

“And now, almost two months later, she comes to you with the greatest news: she’s going to have a baby”, said David, finally speaking up. “And what did you do?  You tell someone who gave birth in a _prison_ and _alone_ , that you didn’t want the baby.”  Killian gave a humorless laugh and drank some more.

“I bet you’re loving this, _Majesty_.  You never thought me good enough for your princess.”

“Killian--”

“But don’t worry, you’re right, I’m _not_ good enough for her.”  Killian finished up the bottle and threw it across the deck.  “My wife, my love, has left me…and taken our child with her.”

“You didn’t want the baby!”

“YES I DO!” Killian bellowed. “I have never wanted anything more than I want this child with Emma.  I’m just…I’m _scared_.”  He fell to the deck, head in his hands.

“Why didn’t you tell her that then?” asked David.

“I…I don’t know!” Killian pulled on his hair with hand as he speared the Jolly’s wooden deck with his hook.  “I was in the Navy.  I was a pirate.  I gave my life to save her from the Darkness, I sacrificed _everything_ and died a hero.  After all that, how could she ever believe I was _scared_?”

“By talkin’ to her you sodding fool, and not wallowing in rum!” cried Will. “Listen, I know what it’s like to lose the one you love.  Don’t make the same mistake as me.  Find her and talk to her or you _will_ regret it…the rest of your life.”

“He’s right Killian”, agreed Robin.

“I have to agree with the thief too”, said David.

“Oi! I’ve given up on that…” retorted Will.  Robin, David, and even Killian looked at him with quirked eyebrows.  “…mostly anyways.”

“As we were saying…talk to my daughter Jones, it’s the only way you can fix this. Show her how much you want this.”

Killian sat in silence, staring at the men who had come to stop him from making an even bigger cock-up of his life than he already had. _Will she even forgive me? Can I forgive myself?_

“Fine.” He made to stand up, but started wobbling so Will rushed forward to steady him.  “I’ll talk to her, but I don’t know where she is.  You have to tell me Dave.”  His father-in-law gave a small snort of laughter.

“Did you think I’d make it _that_ easy for you?” asked David.  Robin and Will laughed to themselves before Killian shot them a glare.  “Weren’t you the one who said: ‘A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.’?  Just telling you wouldn’t be much of fight on your part, now would it?”  David signaled to the other men that it was time to go. 

After they were all gone, Killian went back to his cabin for his jacket and boots and after dressing as best he could, he made his way to the house he shared with Emma. Killian went for a cold shower to wake himself up and changed into something more [comfortable](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=184922739).  He’d come up with a plan: the compass.  The very same that he and Emma had chased after what felt like so long ago didn’t just help guide one through a portal, it had the ability to show the holder what the way to what they wanted most, like the one from those _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies Emma and the lad had made him watch.

As he made it onto Main Street, Killian realized he had no idea where the compass was and his hopes were dashed. The only other thing he could do would be to ask Belle to see if she could help him craft a locator spell to find his Swan.  Lucky for him, Belle was walking into the library at that moment, so he jogged across the street and followed her in.

“Belle, I need your help.” The librarian spun around behind the circulation desk, hand on her heart.

“Killian! You scared me half to death!  How do you move so quietly?” she asked.

“Forgive me, but it’s important. Please, I need your help.”

“I’m not telling you where she is.”

“What did she tell you?”

“All I know is that you two had some sort of disagreement. Emma didn’t mention anything else.”

“We had quite the discourse, but don’t worry because I’m not asking you to tell me anything. What I’d like is if you could quite possibly help me craft a locator spell”, he said as he reached up to scratch behind his right ear.  “See, I was going to use the magic compass, but I’ve no bloody clue where the thing is.”

“Are you talking about the compass that you and Emma went after up the beanstalk?”

“Aye.”

“It’s at the shop.”

“It is? How much for it?  I’ll give you whatever amount of doubloons you require.  Even the Jolly Roger.  Please, I need it.  Anything, I’d give anything for that compass.”  Killian was just seconds short of dropping to his knees in front of his friend to beg.  Like he said, he was willing to do anything.

“Killian, please. You don’t have to give me anything for it, you can have it.”

“Truly?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you!” Killian swept Belle up into a hug.

“Killian!” He quickly put her down and scooted away, tips of his ears turning red.

“Forgive me Belle. I didn’t--”

“It’s ok. Come on, let’s go get you that compass.”

“I was wondering something else. Do you…uh…maybe know of…um…a potion that…uh…”

“Just say it.”

“Is there a potion or something that can tell you what your firstborn child will be?”

“Emma’s pregnant?”

“Aye. But you can’t tell _anyone_ , please.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I think I have just the thing at the shop.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

He had the fabled amulet of David’s mother Ruth in his pocket, which Belle had discovered in the shop during the first Dark Curse. She’d offered to hold it above his hand to find out about the baby, but he said he wanted to find out with Emma.

Killian couldn’t help smiling or stop thinking about the fact that he and Emma could find out as he looked down at the compass and followed the arrow. He’d already been walking for almost an hour when he finally came upon a dirt road that he recognized as the route to the cabin where they’d rescued August from the year before.

Killian pocketed the compass and ran up the road and the cabin appeared ahead. It was just as it had been the last time he’d seen it, NO TRESPASSING! sign on the path and the trees towering above it.  He slowed to a walk and quietly (as possible) made his way onto the porch.  Killian took a deep breath and was about to knock when the front door and then the screen door flew open, knocking him backwards off the porch and into the dirt below.

“Ugh. Bloody hell”, he groaned.

“Killian?” His love’s voice sounded like beautiful music after not being able to hear it for a few days.  The last thing he saw as his vision started going black was a golden halo looming over him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Killian. _Killian._ ”  It was dark when he tried opening his eyes again.  He’d dreamed of his Swan and her golden hair and then he remembered that she’d run from him when he was less than accepting of her news that she was going to have a baby.  “Wake up!  Killian!”  His eyes snapped open to see Emma kneeling next to him and he became aware that he lay on a couch in the cabin.

“What happened?”

“I opened the door as you were about to knock and you fell off the porch and hit your head. It knocked you clean out.  I was so worried.”  Killian smirked and sat up slowly, reaching out and placing a hand on Emma’s cheek.  She leaned into his touch.

“Don’t you remember? You don’t have to worry me love, I’m a survivor.”  He ran his thumb over her cheek and then leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.  “I’m so sorry my love.  I was all caught up in my problems, being scared and thinking that despite everything I wasn’t good enough.  I didn’t stop to think how it made you feel or anything.  I’m sorry.  I’m so, so sorry.”

“I know. I know.”

“What do you mean love?”

“Regina stopped by a little while ago. She dropped off this.”  Emma picked up a dreamcatcher from the coffee table and held it up.  “It’s Robin’s memories from this morning.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry too. I’m sorry for not knowing how you felt, for not paying more attention and talking to you about the whole thing.”

“It’s ok love.”

“It’s not. But don’t worry, it will be.  We’re _both_ going to start seeing Archie, and little by little, we’ll be fine.  Okay?”

“Okay.” Killian stood and pulled his wife along with him.  “I love you Emma Jones…and I love _you_ wee one.”  He got down on one knee in front of her and kissed her non-existent belly.

“Are you ready to go home…daddy?” asked Emma. Killian sprung up and pulled her into his arms.

“Of all the monikers I’ve held in my lifetime, that is the one I’ll cherish forever”, he said. “And yes, let’s go home.”  Emma waved her hand and the bag she’d left their house with appeared on her shoulder.  “Hold onto me.”

“You don’t ever have to ask _me_ twice darling.”  Killian wrapped his arms around her once again and Emma waved her hand and they both disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea came to me for another one-shot the other day. I'll see what I can come up with after I finish with this one...which should be another chapter, two at most.


	3. The Resolution

Killian had woken up determined to do something to start preparing for the baby and as he’d held Emma in his arms, it came to him. He got up and got dressed and wrote a note for Emma so that she wouldn’t worry when she woke to find him gone, leaving as quietly as possible.

Taking the road along the sea to his destination, Killian took a leisurely stroll to Marco’s woodshop. He was worried that because of the early hour, Marco would still be asleep, but when Killian arrived Marco was hard at work, sanding his latest piece.  Killian knocked on the frame of the garage to get the man’s attention.

“Good morning Captain! To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked and offered his hand to shake.

“Morning Marco”, Killian replied, shaking his hand. “What I’m about to tell you must stay between us.  I’m coming to you on the strictest confidence.”

“Of course, of course.”

“Emma is…with child.”

“Congratulations Captain! Many blessings to you!” cried Marco as he clapped Killian on the back.

“Thank you, but call me Killian, please.”

“Well then, Killian, what can I do for the newest prince or princess?”

“A crib. Could you carve us a crib?  Please?”

“Of course!”

“We just found out, so we don’t know if it’s a lad or lass, so I’ll leave the design to the master. Don’t tell my wife, I’d like it to be a surprise.”  Marco mimicked zipping his mouth shut.

“It will be between just us Killian.”

“Thank you again Marco.” They shook hands once more.  “I best be off, I’ve one more errand to run before returning home.”

Killian then made his way to Main Street with the intent to visit the library once again. Like the day before, Belle was busy behind the circulation desk but she heard him this time.

“Hey Killian. How’d it go?”

“We’re both back home. We talked and we’re better now, and we’re both going to talk to Archie about our time as Dark Ones.”

“That’s a great idea, I’m sure that’ll help”, said Belle. “So, what brings you in today?”

“Could you show me how to find books on babies?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When Emma woke up, she smiled at the memory of the day before: she and Killian had made up (and in more ways than one). She stretched her arms and found the spot next to her empty.  Panic settled in her belly as Emma sat up and then found a note on Killian’s pillow in his beautiful handwriting:

 

_Good Morning my love. I know you’re worrying where I’ve gone, but I’ve not run from you and our child.  I will never be that stupid again.  I’ve just taken the opportunity of waking before you to run a couple errands.  I shall return soon.  If you’ve need to reach me, my talking phone is with me._

_I will be back soon my Swan._

_Love, Killian_

 

Reassured that her pirate hadn’t changed his mind, Emma pulled on some flannel pants and one of Killian’s t-shirts and went down to the kitchen to make sure some breakfast was ready for when Killian came back. Deciding on pancakes, Emma pulled together all the necessary ingredients and got to work.

A little while and a plate of fluffy pancakes and bacon later, Emma was setting the table when she heard the front door open and Killian called out to her.

“Darling?”

“In the kitchen! Breakfast is on the table.”  Emma watched as Killian walked around the corner into the kitchen and was surprised by the stack of books in his arms.  He put the books on the counter and pulled her into his arms.

“Good morning my love.” He leaned forward and kissed her deeply as she wound her arms around his neck.  When they finally pulled apart, he leaned his forehead against hers.  “I love you, Emma.”

“I love you too.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then let go of him.  They took seats at the table and tucked into their food.  “So, you want to tell me what’s up with all these books?”  Emma pointed at the stack with her fork.

“Belle helped me acquire these. They’re pregnancy books.”  He gave her a shy expression and reached up to scratch behind his right ear.  “They’re not for you Swan, as you’ve been through one before, with Henry, so they’re for me.  I want to be prepared.  With just the one hand, I need to learn all I can.  Perhaps we can get one of those toy dolls so I can practice nappies?”  Emma just stared at him.

“You want to buy a toy so that you can practice putting diapers on it?”

“Yes.”

“And you got all these books on pregnancy and babies without your wife having to make you get them?”

“Yes.” He looked a little worried at her lack of expression, but then she grinned big.

“How are you even real?”

“Sorry? I don’t understand love.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Swan…”

“Killian, just…thank you. Most wives would kill to have a husband like you, but you’re mine and I couldn’t feel happier to be having this kid with you.”

“I love you Emma.” He leaned over the table and kissed his wife once more.

“Love you too.” When they finished eating and the dishes put away, Killian pulled Emma into his arms.

“I’ve a surprise for you.”

“Oh really?”

“Close your eyes love.” Emma acquiesced and Killian pulled the amulet from his pocket and held it up in front of her.  “Open.”

“Oh my God.  Is that--”

“Yes Swan, it is. And before you ask, Belle gave it to me yesterday when I saw her.”

“Why do you even have it?”

“See, I had this plan. I was going to use it and see what if the wee one was a pirate or princess and then I was going to paint a room as the nursery before you came home.  I wanted to show you that I’m in this for the long haul, since I bollocksed it up horridly before.  But then I realized that I didn’t want to know if you weren’t by my side.”

“You want to find out the sex now?”

“Yes love.”

“Okay, let’s do it.”

They went into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Emma held up the amulet.

“Okay, hold up your hand, palm up. Ready?”

“More than, love.”

“Okay.” Emma moved it over Killian’s hand and waited…and waited.  “I wonder why it’s not working.”

“Here, let me.” Killian held out his hook and Emma hung the amulet on it and steadied it once he had it over his hand.  They both watched as the amulet began to swing.  “Is it moving the way I think it is?”

“Yeah…it is.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Henry took the longest to forgive him. It was two weeks before he even spoke to Killian.  Emma convinced him to join Killian for an afternoon sail and get everything out in the open.  When they returned home and told her that they’d settled their differences, Emma told them she swore she could hear Henry’s yelling through the house’s open windows.

“So are you going to tell me if I’m going to have a brother or sister?” he asked one day at breakfast.

“No. You have to wait for the gender reveal party lad”, replied Killian.

“Excuse me, but when did we decide on a _gender reveal_ party?” asked Emma.  “And how do you even know what those are?”

“First of all Swan, your dashing pirate is not completely unwise to the workings of this modern world.”

“You’ve been watching the Discovery Channel during Baby Week, haven’t you?”

“Quite possibly.”

“And back to the fact that we’re having a party to tell our family…”

“It’s not me first choice darling, but I believe it would make your parents happy.” Emma laughed into her cup of hot chocolate.

“Suck up.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

On one of his days off from the station, Killian went to Storybrooke Hardware to pick up paint for the room that was to become the baby’s nursery. After bringing several different swatches of different shades of blue home, he and Emma decided on Stone Mountain Blue for the walls and Sea Creature blue for the crown molding that ran along the ceiling and baseboards and halfway up the walls, creating a sort of pattern, the wood being akin to stripes on the wall.

After reading that pregnant women should not be around paint fumes because of potential risks, Killian practically forbade Emma from helping him paint.

“I want to help!”

“It’s not safe darling. Just let me do this on my own.”

“Killian, why don’t you just let me magic the paint on the walls? It goes faster and no fumes to worry about.  Magical quick drying and all that.”

“We _don’t_ need magic for everything Emma.  I want to do this for our child.”  That whole discussion led to an argument and they spent a couple of their sessions with Archie discussing his ‘need to be overprotective’ and her ‘wanting to use magic for something he wanted to do on his own’.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

( _“Tell us what makes you feel this way Killian”, asked Archie. Killian scratched behind his ear and took a second before he spoke._

_“It’s just that after all we’ve been through, being the Dark Ones and returning from the Underworld and my momentary lapse in judgement when Emma told me about the baby, I worry.”_

_“I can take care of myself Killian. I did it for a long time before I met you”, said Emma._

_“I know, but I’m your husband Swan, it’s in my nature and part of my job to worry.” Killian took her hand as she sat in silence for a moment.  He heard a small intake of breath before she spoke again._

_“I’m sorry Killian. It’s just that I had to be the one to take care of me for so long.  I was the only one who worried about me, I had no one else.  Despite everything, I’m still getting used being okay with someone else worrying and taking care of me.”_

_Her admission made way for Killian’s grievance about her use of magic as well._

_“I’m also sorry about the magic thing. I felt like it would be helping”, she said as she took her hand from his and wrung hers together.  “Then you said that you didn’t want my help.”_

_“How did that make you feel Emma?” asked Archie once more._

_“Not needed…I guess. Like all I was needed for was growing the baby, ya know?”  Killian placed his hand over hers._

_“I’m sorry I made you feel that way love, it was never my intention and you must know that.”_

_“I do.”_

_“I already feel inadequate because of this hook love, I **need** to do this.  It’s not just for our child, it’s something I need to do for myself.  It’s to prove to my own insecurities that if I can paint a room, I can physically care for a child.”_

_After that day at Archie’s everything started going much better for them both._ )

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

He acquiesced to Emma’s demand that she be allowed to lay the painter’s tape around the place. Every day, for about a week, Killian would spend time painting.  He’d leave the windows open and room door closed so that Henry or his in-laws couldn’t see his painting progress.  Emma was the only one allowed to see.

A few days after he finished with his work, Marco called him early one morning with the news that the crib was finished. It was perfect timing as they’d scheduled the gender reveal for when Emma was 10 weeks.  Killian made sure that the day Marco was to deliver the crib, both Swan and Henry were out of the house.  Marco and Killian moved the crib up to the second floor and into the room.

“This is definitely a room fit for a future prince”, said Marco as he looked around.

“Thank you Marco. I’m very proud of it”, replied Killian.  He was pushing the crib to the spot where he wanted it as the master carpenter looked around the place.

“Have you any of that dark blue paint left?” he asked. Killian pulled a paint can from where he kept them in the closet.

“Three quarters full. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve got some shelves that would go perfect in here. We’ll paint them and put them up today.”

“You don’t--”

“It’s nothing Captain. Please, allow me.”

“Of course.” Marco went back to his shop and returned with several wood shelves that he and Killian painted and placed on the walls that very afternoon.  After Marco left, Killian took a few empty cardboard boxes over to the Jolly Roger and filled them with some of his brother’s things and trinkets from his travels so it could be used to decorate the nursery.  Because he wanted it to be a surprise, he’d borrowed baby Neal’s red wagon to move his wares.  Killian spent the next week leading up to the party carefully choosing a place for every piece he had.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

On the day of the party, Killian asked Emma to place a glamour spell on the room for the surprise. He didn’t want it just for their family, but for her as well and so the room would appear to look like it did without any of the alterations, paint or furniture related.  After Marco had brought the crib and they’d installed the shelves with trinkets from their lives, Killian had let Emma in to see the room.  It was far from finished, but he was bursting with so much happiness that it still looked perfect to him.

Emma and Killian were having their family (her parents, brother, Henry, Regina, Robin, Roland, and the newest baby) over for a Sunday BBQ to tell them. The rest of the town would be told when Emma was much farther along.

Killian was preparing the hamburgers for grilling when the first of their guests arrived. David, baby Neal, and Mary Margaret (with a tuna salad in her arms) waltzed in.  Neal grabbed at his sister from his position in David’s arms, so he passed him over as they made their way out to the yard.  The two men stood around the grill drinking beers while Emma and her mother discussed how she was feeling while Neal crawled around on the blanket his mother had placed on the grass.

A few minutes later, Henry and Roland ran out to the yard, followed by Regina and Robin, with his little girl in his arms. After hugs and claps on the back were given, everyone sat down to have their burgers and chat.  It was something that they hadn’t been able to do for a _very_ long time, given how often villains chose to terrorize the place.  As lunch wound down, Robin was the first to speak.

“So, Killian, Emma…tell us your news. Why have you brought us all here today?”  Everyone at the table turned to look at them both after Robin’s question.  Emma smiled at her husband and then turned to address everyone.

“Killian thought it might be nice to have a gender reveal party kind of thing. For you guys”, Emma said as she looked at her parents.

“You’re not far enough along to find out the gender. Did Whale come up with some crazy way to find out early?” asked Regina.  Killian opened his mouth to answer, but David beat him to it.

“No, it wasn’t Whale”, he said with a big smile. “You found it, didn’t you?”

“Aye mate.”

“Where was it?”

“It’s been at the Crocodile’s shop all this time apparently.”

“Ooh! I can’t wait to see how you two have done it!” cried Mary Margaret.  “I’ve seen the cutest things on Pinterest.  Is it a cake?  Or balloons?  What is it?!”

“What’s Pinterest Lady Snow?”

“It’s this website where you can--you know what? Never mind, it’s not important.  Let’s just get to it, I want to know what my next grandchild will be!”

“Well then, shall we all adjourn to what the lad [Henry] calls the ‘tower room’?” asked Killian as he stood from the table. They all filed up the stairs and entered the room, scattering around and Killian making sure they didn’t knock into the crib.

“But you haven’t done anything to the room!” said Mary Margaret. Regina laughed,

“Glamour spell Mary Margaret. I can feel it.”

“Nice one!” said Henry. Emma laced her fingers with Killian’s.

“Is everyone ready?” she asked. “Okay.  Three!  Two!  ONE!”  Emma snapped her fingers and the spell dropped, allowing them to see the blue walls, shelves with mementos, and crib in the corner.

“Another grandson!” whooped David.

“YES. I’m getting a brother!” cried Henry as he wrapped his arms around Emma.  Robin pulled Killian into a ‘man hug’.

“Congratulations mate. I couldn’t be happier for you two.”  Killian noticed Emma’s wet cheeks and the fact that she was speechless as she looked around the room and at the crib.

“Everything okay love?” She walked over to the crib and ran her hand over the nautical themed carvings Marco had done.

“Where did you get this?”

“That morning a few weeks ago after…anyway, I went to see Marco and asked him to make it for us. I wanted it as a surprise for you”, he said.  “As for all this on the walls…they’re things I moved here from the Jolly.  I’m sure our son will love it.  He is of the seas after all.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Having you two chosen a name yet?” David asked Killian.

“No. We’ve not discussed it.  We’ll probably talk about it as she progresses”, he replied.

“If you need ideas, don’t forget that ‘David’ is a great name for a future prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm super sorry I'm late with getting this out to you guys. In truth, I completely forgot this was something I was writing. I know, I'm horrible. I hope you enjoyed it and there's just one more chapter coming up.


	4. Son of My Right Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters over three days?! What's that about?! The plot bunny for this one has been poking at my brain, so I sacrificed (lol) precious homework time to get this out to you guys. I hope you enjoy it. Only an epilogue left. I've got the day off from work tomorrow, so I'll hopefully have it for you this week.

In all the time Emma and Killian had known each other, he had never once mentioned his birthday. When they first met, he was a villain, so why would she care? When they were in Neverland, and he was her ally (and on the way to becoming more), they were all too focused on saving Henry that birthdays and holidays weren’t something that were at the forefront of anyone’s mind.

Then Regina was forced to undo the Dark Curse and they were apart for a year. Emma only thought of hers and Henry’s birthdays, because why would she be celebrating the birthday of a pirate captain she had no memory of? When they all returned to Storybrooke, there was another villain to contend with, so more celebrations were put off until they’d fixed the past and they came back to celebrate Neal’s naming ceremony.

Then Elsa came to Storybrooke and they were looking for Anna. In the midst of it all, she and Killian had a first date, but it wasn’t something that came up in conversation. Killian got his heart taken, and then she returned it and still, nothing. Gold brought the Queens of Darkness to town and all their time was spent preventing the Darkness from taking her.

In the end, it didn’t work and she was taken from them…from him. Afterwards, all her time was spent either fighting the Darkness or finding a way to save the man she loved. When he died, she cared about nothing else but bringing him back to her. Then she found out she was pregnant and the whole argument happened.

Not once in all the years that they had known each other had Killian mentioned his birthday. Not until now.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Emma was sitting up in bed, baby name book in hand, while Killian was brushing his teeth.

“Haf ooo thoft oof a num lof?” he asked from where he leaned against the doorway of their bathroom. Emma looked up from the book with a bemused smile on her face.

“What in the world did you just say?” Leaving the brush tucked in his cheek, Killian held up a finger to signal to her to wait a second. He spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his brush and wiped his mouth on a towel and then joined Emma in bed.

“I asked: Have thought of a name love?” He lay on his left side, propping himself up with his arm, leaving his right hand to run over Emma’s belly.

“I may have some ideas, but nothing concrete.” Killian sat up and stuck his hand out.

“Let us see then.” Emma handed him the book and he flipped to a random page. Before speaking, he placed his stump on Emma’s belly and spoke directly to it. “Charles.”

“Nah. There’s already a real Prince Charles.” Killian said nothing and he also felt no movement from the baby.

“I’ll take that as a no from both of you”, he said and flipped through again, stopping on a random page. “Matthew.” No response from the baby.

“Boring!” said Emma. More flipping.

“Peter.”

“Do I even have to list all the reasons why that’s a horrible choice?”

“Too right love.” He turned a few pages. “Quin.”

“Too close to that guy from _Jaws._ ”

“Sullivan?”

“He is _not_ going to be named after a big blue monster.” Killian huffed and flipped to the beginning of the book. After a bit, he let out a bark of laughter. “What is it?”

“The meaning of this name Swan! It’s perfect!”

“Tell me.”

“ _‘Son of My Right Hand’_!”

“Seriously?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at her husband who was still smiling broadly. “What’s the name?” Killian set the book down and placed both their hands on her belly once more.

“Benjamin.” As soon as he spoke, they felt a kick. “I think the lad approves!”

“I can’t say no to that, can I?” Killian leaned down to kiss her belly. “Well Ben, your dad and I would really like it if you could get here soon.”

“I couldn’t agree more”, said Killian as he lay back on the bed. “You know, if he’s born this month, we’ll share a birthday month.”

“Wait, your birthday is this month? How come you never mentioned it?”

“Yes, it’s the 26th and I never said anything because it was never the right time to mention something like that.”

“Your birthday is tomorrow?!”

“Yes, but don’t worry about it darling. It’s not something I’ve celebrated in centuries because I’ve had not reason to do so. Maybe next year, aye?”

“Sure. Maybe.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Emma couldn’t sleep. She got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen where she began pacing and thinking what she could put together for Killian for his birthday. Looking up at the digital clock on the microwave, she saw that it read 12:01 AM in bright red and realized she’d been pacing for over an hour.

She was about to make her way back up to bed when she heard creaking on the stairs and Killian walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“S’matter love? Are you okay?”

“I couldn’t sleep. So I started thinking of something we could do for your birthday--”

“Love, it’s okay. Like I said earlier, you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Yes, I do! How could I not think to ask you? I was so wrapped up in myself that I didn’t even pay attention to you! The first time something like that happened, I couldn’t tell you were cursed by the green bitch and then I didn’t even notice your heart was straight up MISSIN--” Before Emma could continue, she felt a sharp pain in her back and then a whoosh, followed by the sound of water hitting the wooden floor.

“Emma?”

“My water just broke.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Ben was born 23 minutes after five that morning. It was an intense labor that left Emma very tired. She managed to hold her son for a little bit before he was taken by the nurse to get cleaned up. Before falling asleep, Emma insisted Killian go along with them because,

“You never know what villain is going to just randomly appear in this town.”

“Not to worry my darling, should something happen, I will defend our son with every ounce of life I’ve left in me.” He kissed her forehead, ignoring her protests and comments of him doing so in her state of being all sweaty, hair plastered to her face from where it fell out of the bun piled on the top of her head.

Mary Margaret and David stayed with Emma while Killian paced outside of the nursery where Ben was being cleaned up. About half an hour later, Whale came out of the nursery with Ben in his arms, wrapped up in a white blanket with green stripes and a light blue beanie.

“Here he is Captain.” Whale made to put the baby in his arms, but Killian backed away.

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea. What if I dropped him?” Whale just smiled,

“You’ll be fine. Just make your arms into a circle, like I’m doing.” Killian did as he was told and Whale put the baby in his arms, making sure to put his head on Killian’s left, leaving his right hand free (he’d removed the hook and brace right before Emma went into labor).

Looking down at his son, Killian couldn’t stop his eyes filling with tears.

“Hello little lad.” He stroked the baby’s little cheek with his index finger. Without looking away from his son, he asked Whale, “How is he? Is everything okay?”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about. He’s got all 10 fingers and 10 toes. He weighed in at 7lbs. 6oz. and he’s a little over 20 inches long…completely normal. You can take him back now, so I’ll have one of the nurses bring a bassinet to Emma’s room for him to sleep in. If he gets fussy while Emma is still sleeping, skin on skin contact is always a great way to calm them and bond as well.”

“Thank you Victor.”

“No need to thank me. I’m just glad I didn’t get thrown at a wall or knocked out this time.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When Killian made it back to Emma’s room, he heard murmurs inside which meant that Emma must have woken up. He knocked lightly on the doorframe and stepped in. In his absence, Regina and Robin had arrived with Henry.

“Congratulations mate”, said Robin.

“He’s gorgeous Killian”, said Regina. “He’ll be breaking hearts in no time.”

“Thank you Robin, and of course Your Majesty, he wouldn’t be my son if he didn’t.”

“Oh! He has mine and Emma’s chin!” cried Mary Margaret. “Look David!”

“Oh yeah. That and his nose, which looks like mine. Other than that, this little prince is all his father.” David wasn’t wrong because besides his nose and chin, everything else was pure Killian. Down to the jet black (peach fuzz) hair and the cerulean blue eyes he had.

“So, what’d you guys name him?” asked Henry, causing the room to go quiet.

“We didn’t actually agree on a name until last night, but it’s perfect, especially because of what it means”, said Emma. “We toyed around with naming him after Killian’s older brother at first.”

“However, we both agreed that our son will already have a lot on his shoulders, what with being the son of the Savior and the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming and the brother of the Author and holder of Heart of the Truest Believer--”

“Don’t forget to add son of Captain Hook too!” said Emma. Killian chuckled and went on.

“--so he shouldn’t have to share a first name. We want him to be his own man”, said Killian. He looked over at Emma as she held their newborn son in her arms and he couldn’t help the love wanting to burst from his heart.

“I think it would’ve been cool to name him after Uncle Liam”, said Henry. “But I get what you’re saying. So tell us, what’d you name my little brother?” Emma looked over at Killian and nodded at him to go on.

“Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to our son: Benjamin Liam David Jones.”


	5. Epilogue: The Future Is Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finally finished. It's been a bit of a tough go because I had a few bouts of writer's block and just not knowing where I wanted to go with the story in this last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks once again to my beta bestie best Courtney for reading and rereading and offering help when I was stuck!!

Killian was ripped from a dream where his Swan had surprised him in the Captain’s cabin of the Jolly in just his leather duster when he felt the wind knocked out of him. Barely cracking one eye open, he saw the reason for it sitting on his chest.

“Wake up Papa!”

“No.”

“Wake _up_!” cried Ben.  His son pried one of Killian’s eye lids open, placing his forehead against his.  “ _Papa!_ ”

“Benjamin Jones, you get off your father right now.” Ben climbed off his father’s chest and sat next to him as Killian sat up, smiling at his wife standing in the doorway of their bedroom.  She was practically glowing as she stepped in, one hand on her back.  “Now come on, it’s time for your special birthday breakfast.”

“Come on Papa! It’s choco chip pancakes!” said Ben as he grabbed his father’s hand and pulled him from the bed.  Ben let go and ran from the bedroom, presumably heading downstairs.  “Hurry Papa or they’ll get cold!”  Killian heard him call as he walked over to his wife.  He kissed her chastely,

“Morning my love. How are you feeling?”  Emma ran a hand over her ever growing belly.

“It’s like a samba on my bladder. That is the last time I watch a marathon of _Dancing with the Stars_.”  Emma was in the middle of her six month of pregnancy with twins and since they were unable to use the amulet again, they found out what they were having the old fashioned way: they went to Whale for an ultrasound.  They had no idea it was twins to begin with…

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_Two months ago…_

_“Stop pacing Killian.” Emma looked over at her husband as he sat in the hard plastic chair, waiting for the doctor._

_“I can’t help it love. You know I don’t like hospitals.”_

_“I know. Should I ask if they can bring you some Jell-O?”_

_“Very funny Swan.” There was a light knock at the door, and then Dr. Whale came in._

_“Morning Emma, Killian. How are we today?”_

_“Not bad. Morning sickness is starting to slow down, put I feel pretty big for only four months along”, said Emma._

_“Well, let’s take a look first at your baby and see how he or she is doing and then we’ll go from there.” Whale put on gloves and spread the goo over Emma’s belly and flipped the switch on the monitor as he began running the wand over her.  After a minute or so, he let out a small laugh._

_“What is it Whale? What’s wrong?_ Is _something wrong?” asked Killian from where he held Emma’s hand._

_“No, nothing is wrong. Look at this.”  He paused the image on the screen and pointed, “You see it?  That’s the head and there’s a little arm.”  Killian stared at the screen and Emma noticed the furrowing of his brows._

_“Killian?”_

_“Whale, why does it look like there’s a mirror in there?”_

_“Well, congrats Jones’ because you’re having twins and if I’m looking correctly, you’re getting one of each: a little boy and a little girl.”_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Papa!” Ben’s call brought Killian back from the memory and he shook his head.  “Pancakes!”

“You better get a move on before he eats them all”, said Emma with a laugh. “Or at least tries to.”

“Right you are darling.” He kissed her first and then her belly and jogged downstairs to join his son for their birthday breakfast.  Killian found Ben kneeling on a chair at the kitchen table, leaning forward with his fork stuck in some pancakes that he was trying to put on his plate.

Ben turned his head when Killian stepped into the kitchen, and smiled big.

“Papa!” He dropped his forkful of pancakes and jumped from the chair, running to Killian.  “I have everything ready for us.  Mama helped me.”  Ben pulled his father towards the table.

“My, you’ve got quite the feast going here lad”, said Killian.

“There’s Nutella and milk and juice and your favorite: Jell-O!” Killian groaned inwardly; ever since Emma had read Ben her and Killian’s story from the book, Ben had insisted on including Jell-O whenever he could.

“What flavor have we this year?”

“Grape. Henry said it’s the best flavor ever but I think he’s wrong and it’s strawberry or cherry!”  Killian laughed as he and Ben took their seats side-by-side.

Today was his son’s fifth birthday. When Ben had turned three, and Ben had understood birthdays even better, they’d begun the tradition of the special birthday breakfast.  Next to Christmas and Halloween, it was one of Ben’s most favorite days of the year.  He felt it was the most special thing to share a birthday with his father.  Ben loved his mother to death of course, but Killian…Killian was his son’s hero and, much to his grandfather’s dismay, Ben wanted to be a sailor just like him.

Killian placed three pancakes on Ben’s plate and the same on his. As they began topping their individual breakfasts, Killian noticed his son had become quiet as opposed to how he was just earlier.  Killian looked over and Ben’s brow was furrowed, as if he was pondering life’s many mysteries.

“Is everything okay son? You don’t seem as excited for birthday breakfast anymore.”  Ben sipped at his orange juice and then placed it on the table.  He took a deep breath and turned to face his father.

“Papa, I know sharing is important…”

“But?”

“But…I don’t want to share our special birthday breakfast with Molly and Graham.” Killian let out a breath and smiled at his son.

“You’re right lad, sharing is important, but you don’t have to worry about having to share our birthday breakfast. What makes it special is that you and I are the only ones that have a birthday today.  Graham and Molly’s birthday probably won’t be until April…and then they’ll have to share with Grandpa David.”

“I’m sure my dad wouldn’t mind sharing with the twins.” Killian and Ben turned to see Emma walking into the kitchen.  “He’ll use that to try and convince them to become knights or something.” She lowered herself into a chair across from her husband and her son and started to pile pancakes on her plate.  When she reached six, Killian looked up at her.

“Um…don’t you think that’s a lot love?” he asked cautiously. Something like a chill flew through the room and Killian wondered if Elsa was in town.  He was proven wrong when he saw the look on Emma’s face: eyebrow arched to rival his and lips pursed in a thin line.  “What I meant to say is…more my darling?”

“Good save pirate.”

The little family ate quietly for a bit. Ben finished first and took his plate to the sink.  He got up on his step stool and began rinsing his plate.  A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  Ben dried his hands and jumped from his step stool, running to the door.

“Who is it?” he called, one hand on the doorknob.

“The birthday fairy!”

Killian smiled at the voice as Ben whipped the door open.

“Henry!” Emma’s eldest knelt down to allow his little brother to run into his arms and gave him a tight hug.

“Hey Big Benny, happy birthday! How old are you now?”  Henry had his own special nickname for his younger brother and was the only one who called him that.

“I’m five today!”

“Five?! That’s a very special birthday, and so that means you get a very special present.  But I’ll give it to you in a bit, okay?  I gotta have some of those pancakes.”

“Okay.” Henry stood and shut the door, and allowed Ben to take his hand and pulled him to the table.  Henry slung his backpack over the chair.

“Hey Mom.” He leaned over and kissed his mom on the cheek.  “Happy Birthday Dad.  How old are you now?  340?”

“Very funny lad. You’re lucky I can’t ground you anymore.”

“You’ll think it’s hilarious when you see what _your_ birthday present is.”

“I’m excited to see what you’ve decided on as a gift.”

“Mom’s going to come over in a bit with it.”

“Is Auntie Regina going to bring Dara?” asked Ben. “I love playing with her, she’s my best friend!”  Despite Robin and Zelena’s daughter being about a year older than Ben, they got on very well.

“Yeah, Dara’s coming along. Don’t you worry Benny.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

An hour later, as the adults (Henry was almost 19 by now, working on his first year of college) sat on the back porch (Emma had conjured heat lamps to keep them warm) talking and watching Ben run around the yard and play in the snow in his navy blue peacoat and beanie with anchors on them, they heard the outside fence door squeak open and a little voice call out.

“Ben!”

“Dara!” The little red headed girl ran into the backyard, hugged her best friend, and joined him in his playtime.  Regina took a seat next to Henry on the porch.

“Happy Birthday Killian”, she said with a smile.

“Thank you Regina.”

“Robin sends his birthday wishes, and he said he wanted to be here but he’s working a shift at the station this morning.”

“It’s no worry. I’ll make sure he makes it up to me at our weekly Boy’s Night with Dave.”

Henry stood from the bench and called out to the yard.

“Benny and Dara, why don’t you come over here? It’s present time.”

The two kids ran up on the porch and took up the space where Henry had been sitting, cheeks pink from exertion and snow on their boots.

“What’d you get me Henry?” asked Ben.

“Something incredibly special and a long time ago, it helped break a curse.” Henry pulled a bright blue wrapped rectangular package from his backpack and handed it to his younger brother.  Ben looked at Henry expectantly.  “Go ahead Big Benny, open it.”

Ben tore at the paper and tossed it to the floor. On his lap now sat a brown, leather bound book with the words _Once Upon a Time_ etched on the cover in gold.

“The storybook!”

“It’s time that it was passed down and I can’t think of anyone else better to have it than you.” Ben jumped down from the bench and into Henry’s arms.

“Thank you so much! I love you Henry!”

“Love you too Benny.” Ben went to sit in his papa’s lap to show off his present.  Emma smiled at them as Ben flipped through the book until he came upon the story of what Henry liked to call ‘The Nevengers’.

“Look Papa! It’s you!”  His son pointed to a picture of Killian standing at the wheel of the Jolly Roger as it sailed through the Neversea on their mission to rescue Henry from Pan.  “I like your coat Papa.  I wish I had one so I could be a pirate just like you!”

Emma smiled, remembering the surprise she had in store for her son.

“I guess it’s my turn”, said Regina. She waved her hand and a wooden pirate ship appeared in her hands in a purple cloud.  Ben slipped from his mother’s arms and went over to Regina.

“Is that the Jolly Roger Auntie Regina?”

“That it is little man. I’ve enchanted it so you can play in the water with it; it’ll sail around on it’s own and follow you as you swim around.  You can take it when you go sailing with your papa.”

“Thank you Auntie Regina!” She handed the ship to Henry and pulled Ben into a big hug.  When he let go, Henry handed him the ship.  Regina waved her hand and a plastic kiddie pool appeared in the yard and she enchanted the pool so the water stayed warm.  Ben and Dara jogged down the porch steps and went over to the pool where Ben set the mini-Jolly in the water and it started sailing around.

Henry looked over at Regina.

“Mom. Can you--?”

“Sure.” She snapped her fingers and a glass jar Killian had not seen in almost six years appeared in a purple cloud in her lap.

“Regina. Is that what I think it is?” asked Emma as Killian sat dumbfounded.

“Yes. Rumple had it hidden away where he thought it wouldn’t be found, but Belle discovered it.”

“The Crocodile said only his magic could restore it. Why have you brought this here?  How could you give me this hope?”  Killian stood, the storybook falling to the porch in his haste to get away.

“Killian, _stop_ ”, said Regina in her most authoritative voice.  Killian paused before he was fully in the house.  “Do you think I would’ve brought you this if we didn’t have the means to fix it?”

Killian sighed and took his seat once more, picking the book up from the floor where it fell. He ran his hand over the cover and sighed.  Dare he hope that the Queen knew a way to give him back his hand?  Would he be able to play with Ben properly and hold his twins with both hands?

“Go ahead then. Tell us how you’re going to fix… _this_.”  Killian lifted his left arm and motioned to the hook.

“Well, _I_ won’t be the one fixing it.”  Regina looked over at Henry.  Killian and Emma followed her gaze.

“How is Henry going to give Papa back his hand?” Everyone turned to look at Ben and Dara, who they hadn’t noticed had been listening in on the conversation.  Henry pulled a small leather pouch from the pocket of his peacoat and removed the Author’s Pen.

“Well Benny, I’m going to write it so.” Opening his backpack once again, Henry pulled out a sheet of parchment.  “Dad, I’m going to need you to take off the hook and brace.”

Killian twisted the hook out of the brace and handed it to Emma. He undid the buttons on the sleeve of his flannel shirt and rolled it up.  He undid the buckles on the leather straps above his elbow and on his forearm.  He sighed as he pulled the brace from his arm put it aside.

“I’m ready.” Emma reached over and took his right hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and nodded at Henry, who began to write and speak his story out loud.

_“Though once a villain, the great Captain Hook was now a hero. After everything he’d done for others and everything he’d sacrificed, no one deserved anything more like this than he did.  As he sat with his family outside of his home on the day of his birth, there was a burst of white light.  When the Captain looked down, his hand was restored to him.  And so, the man once known as Captain Hook, was no more.  From that day forth, everyone called him by his given name: Captain Killian Jones.”_

As soon as Henry had placed the period on the final sentence, a bright light shown and then disappeared. Everyone looked at Killian as he raised him left arm.  There, at the end of his left arm, where the hook had rested for over 300 years, sat a hand.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

They celebrated again that afternoon with Snow, David, and Neal at Granny’s (as was the custom) and they were joined by Will, Belle, and Delphine (upon their return from the Underworld, Belle had left the Crocodile and had started seeing Will once again, only a year before [Delphine was Belle’s child with the Crocodile]). Ben was proud to show off his new magical Jolly Roger to Delphine and his Uncle Neal throughout dinner.

When Killian, Emma, and Ben returned home from dinner, they were met with a big box in the living room, wrapped in black and red striped paper and a black bow on top.

 “What’s this love?” asked Killian.

“It’s the last gift of the day, for Ben from me.”

“For me Mama?” Emma nodded at her son and he smiled wide.  Ben tossed his peacoat on the couch and ran to the box, kneeling next to it.

“Well, get to it lad!”

Ben ripped the paper from the box and pulled off the top. He lifted the tissue paper away and reached in to pull out his gift: a leather coat.  It was an exact, scaled down replica of Killian’s leather duster, down to the trimming and brushed bronze buttons.

“Papa, look! Now I can be just like you!”  Ben slipped the coat on and gave his best intimidating pirate stance.

“Look at that m’boy, you look like you could fit right in with the Jolly’s crew.”

“That’s not all Ben, look back in the box.” Ben shuffled back over to the box and noticed a few more things sitting in the bottom.  Killian went over and lifted two vests out, both were exact (just smaller) replicas of the vests that he’d himself had once worn: one red and the other black with silver clasps.  Ben pulled out several billowy black shirts and a smaller (plastic, but painted to look just like Killian’s) cutlass that were meant to complete the look.

“Thank you Mama!” Ben ran to Emma, who crouched down and caught her son in her arms.  “I love my gift.

“You’re welcome baby.” She kissed his forehead as he pulled away.  “You want to know the best part about all this?”

“Papa and I can dress up the same on Halloween!”

“Well, that is true…but no, it wasn’t what I was going for.”

“What else have you got up your sleeve my love?” asked Killian.

“Well, with Auntie Regina’s help, I put a spell on your coat so that it would get bigger as you grew up and it would _never_ be too small.”

Ben wore the coat the rest of the night. When it came time for bed, he changed into his favorite PJs, which happened to be from _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_ , and had been a Christmas gift from David that year, very much to Killian’s detriment--

 

_(“How could you do this to me mate?”_

_“What? He saw them at the store when we were out of town last week and begged me for them.  He wanted to have pj’s with his papa on them.”_

_“That abhorrent depiction is_ not _me, Dave. It is a very insult to my nature.”_

_“Tell that to my grandson. Those are his favorite pj’s.”_

_“I hate you so much right now Dave.”)_

 

\--and then pulled the coat on over his pajamas. Emma tried to coax him to take it off, just for the night, when he went to brush his teeth.

“Come on Ben, you don’t want to get toothpaste on it, do you? I’ll make sure it’s safe in your closet”, she pleaded.  Ben turned around on his step stool in front of the bathroom sink (while continuing to brush his teeth).

“Noff! I wanf toof wear if toof bed.” He turned back around and went back to his task as Emma rolled her eyes and wandered into the master bedroom. 

“That boy is the most stubborn little man ever”, she said to Killian. There was a laugh and Killian’s voice floated out from their closet.

“Well, my darling, he is _your_ son.”

“Are you actively trying to get yourself sent to the couch?” Killian swaggered out of the closet in his birthday gift from Ben: navy shirt and lounge pants that said SKULL ROCK NEVERLAND’S FINEST TREASURE HUNTING CO. with a tiny hook on them

“I was also going to add that he is mine as well, as I’ve yet to meet two people more stubborn than us both.”

“Once again, good save.” Emma looked down at the pants.  “I’m surprised you’re wearing those.”

“No matter how much I abhor this Disney depiction of my dashing persona, my son gave me these…How could I _not_ love them?” 

As they both went about their nightly rituals, they were alerted to Ben’s impending presence by his footfalls in the hallway and then their son ran into their room with a swish of his new coat.

“Papa?”

“Yes m’boy?” Ben jumped up onto his parent’s bed and settled himself in Killian’s lap.

“Will you read me a bedtime story?”

“Sure.” Ben hopped off his father’s lap and off the bed.  He reached up to him in silence the way he used to when he wanted up.  Killian hoisted up in a fireman’s carry and went over to Emma she could kiss Ben goodnight.

“Goodnight Mama!” Ben called as Killian carted him down the hallway.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 One of Ben’s favorite things was his ‘big boy’ bed that Marco and August had made for him as a present when he was three.  They’d carved several scenes from Killian’s time on the sea and his and Emma’s story, like the beanstalk and Lake Nostos.

Killian watched, smile on his face, as Ben kicked off his slippers and jumped in his bed. He fluffed his pillows and then scooted over so Killian could sit next to him.

“Could you read to me from the Book, please Papa?” he asked with wide eyes.

“Of course. Let me just go get it okay?  I believe the good old book is still on the kitchen table.”  Emma must have heard him and the Book appeared on Ben’s bed in a cloud of white.  “Thanks darling!”

“No problem!”

Ben patted a spot on the bed beside him and Killian took his seat. Ben scooted closer, tucking himself under Killian’s left arm.  He set the book across their laps.  Turning to his son, Killian smiled and asked,

“So m’boy…what story shall we read tonight?” Ben flipped through the pages and stopped on one of his favorites.

“This one!” Killian smiled and kissed his son’s hair.

“ _Once upon a time, in a far-away land, there were two brothers who loved the sea…_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that Epilogue. Drop a comment and let me know what you thought!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say that it's canon through 5x08. By the way, this Part 2 doesn't follow along the same kind of canon with Part 1 of this series...since I didn't know then that Arthur was going to be evil and everything else that's happened.
> 
> Addendum: If you follow Love In Éire, don't worry...I'm working on it. I've finished it once already and my dear beta bestie best Courtney gave me some very good edits. I'm almost done with the rewrite, but I'm just having a bit of trouble finishing up. Then this bit jumped into my brain and was all, WRITE ME, so yeah. Anyways, for updates on my writing progress, please feel free to follow me on the Twitter- @IAmShenanigans


End file.
